imagicnation_fanfic_productionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Anime Heroes (Ultimate)
Part of the Super Anime Heroes Series, it features a gigantic ensemble of anime characters (total of over 100 characters), is split into eight parts, taking place in Mission: Impossible - Fallout, King Arthur: Legend of the Sword, The Man From U.N.C.L.E, Ready Player One, Skyscraper, Maze Runner: The Death Cure, The Darkest Minds and Fast & Furious 9. Imagined in Dolby Cinema (for all parts), RealD 3D for Parts 1-2, and 4-5, IMAX for Parts 1, 3-4, 6 and 8, and IMAX 3D for Part 4. Parts 1 and 6 specially formatted in IMAX, with Part 1 for only two action sequences, and Part 6 entirely, although it is entirely 2.35:1 regularly. Distributed by Toho, Paramount Pictures, Warner Bros. Pictures, Universal Pictures, 20th Century Fox and Disney. Ext. means Extra; Inc. means Inclusion Super Anime Heroes Characters w/h Final Super-Attacks (E: Echo) * Ryuko Matoi - Erica Mendez (Senketsu Kisaragi Finale) Theme: Ryuko's Theme/ambigious * Kirito Kirigaya - Bryce Papenbrook (Black Swordsman Rush) Theme: Swordland * Sinon - Michelle Ruff (Alicization Sniper-Bow Longshot) Theme: She Has to Overcome Her Fear/SOLITARY BULLET * Artoria Pendragon - Kate Higgins (EXCALIBUR!) Theme: Excalibur * Medusa - Karen Stassman (GORGON!) '''-E- '''Theme: A Myth Attacking * Aikuro Mikisugi - Matt Mercer (DTR!) Theme: Ping Pong Circulate * Ruby Rose - Lindsay Jones (Silver Crescent Rose) Theme: Red Like Roses * Amanda O'Neill - Marianne Miller (Shiny Rod) Theme: Shiny Ray * Zero Two - Tia Ballard (Golden Strelizia) Theme: Vanquish (Strelizia Awakening) * Mako Mankanshoku - Christine Marie Cabanos (Two-Star Uniform Delinquent) Theme: Hallelujah * Aqua - Faye Mata (Purifying Waterstorm (w/h Eris and Iris)) Theme: Fantastic Dreamer * Saitama - Max Mittleman (One Death Punch Man) Theme: Saitama's Theme * Miku - Bryn Apprill (Argentea) Theme: Lilac * Satsuki Kuryuin - Carrie Keranen (Junketsu Dusk) Theme: Satsuki's Theme * Tomoyo Kanzaki - Shaena'e Moore (Closed Clock Dusk) '''-E- '''Theme: OVERLAPPERS * Ragyo Kuryuin - Laura Post (Ultimate Shinja-Koketsu) Theme: Flower Wreath * Ram and Rem - Ryan Bartley and Brianna Knickerbocker (Twin Power: Oni's Wrath) Theme: Call of the Witch * Philia - Trina Nishimura (Razorsharp Dance) Theme: smile/sorrow * Leafa - Cassandra Lee Morris (Blades of Alfheim) Theme: Sky the Graffiti * Katsuhira Agata - Rylan Strachan (Kiznaiver Finale) Theme: Lay Your Hands on Me * 9'a - Justin Briner (Alpha Strike) Theme: Lotus * Diana Cavendish - Laura Post (Shiny Rod) Theme: Mind Conductor * Pina Co Lada - Jessica Boone (Direct Hit) Theme: majestic rose * Rory Mercury - Molly Searcy (Direct Hit) '''-E- '''Theme: Shikkoku no Campanella * Yuna - Ryan Bartley (Operation Soundwave) Theme: longing * Klein - Kirk Thornton (The Extreme Reaver) Theme: With My Friend * Hiro - Matt Shipman (True Strelizia Apath) Theme: cAGE * Hamilton Uno Law - Shaena'e Moore (Direct Hit) Theme: Egotistic Hero * Shino Kuribayashi - Stephanie Wittels (Awakening Fistfight) '''-E- '''Theme: Warera, Daisante! * Shinnosuke Nohara - Laura Bailey (Action Mask) Theme: With Yuruyuru * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee - Arryn Zech and Kara Eberle (Monochrome Illusion) Theme: From Shadows and Mirror Mirror * Nagisa Shiota - Lindsay Seidel (Koro-Sensei and the Serpent) Theme: Jiriki Hongan Revolution * Karma Akabane - Austin Tindle (Devilish Bullet Mark) '''-E- '''Theme: Bye Bye Yesterday * Rin Tohsaka - Mela Lee (EXCALIBUR!) Theme: Rin's Melody * Barazo Mankanshoku - Michael Sorich (Mankanshoku-Man: Guerilla) Theme: * Aoi Sakurai - Cristina Vee (Covering Fire) Theme: Sung by a Cold * Lelei La Lalena - Brittney Karbowski (Magic Staff) Theme: Masshiro no Page * Julian Chase/Miranda Worth w/h Ichigo, Valentina Romanyszyn and Yasamin Madrani - Michael B. Jordan, Dakota Fanning, Brittany Lauda, Asia Kate Dillon and Golshifteh Farahani (Delphinium Mech Finish) Theme: ?/Odds and ends * Asuna Yuuki - Cherami Leigh (Hyper Sleeping Knight) Theme: My Independent Destiny * Yuuki Konno - Erica Mendez (The Guild's All Here) '-E- '(inc.) Theme: Liberty Rosario * Darkness - Cristina Vee (Sharpening Swordstorm (w/h Megumin & Kazuma)) Theme: Darkness' Theme/Everyday Delusions * Goku - Sean Schemmel (ULTRA Super Saiyan!) Theme: Goku's Theme (DBFZ) * Yang Xiao Long - Barbara Dunkleman (Yang Rush) Theme: I Burn * Yuuri/Chito - Juliet Simmons/Cat Thomas (Catastrophe) Theme: Moving, Moving * Kokoro - Jeannie Tirado (Genista Barrage Storm) Theme: Clarity * Doraemon - Mona Marshall (Super Guided Gadget Laser Beam) Theme: Doraemon's Theme * Llenn - Jad Saxton (Operation Overdrive) Theme: Meteor * Akko Kagari - Erica Mendez (Shiny Rod) Theme: Hoshi Wo Tadoreba (Follow the Stars) * Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky - Colleen Clinkenbeard, Luci Christian, Christopher R. Sabat, Ian Sinclair, Sonny Strait, Stephanie Young, Eric Vale, Patrick Seitz (Straw Hat Pirates) Theme: Luffy's Theme/We Are! * Neko - Stephanie Sheh (Silver Strain Legends (w/h Red Clan)) Theme: Song of the Cat/Cold Room, One Person * Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro - Alexis Tipton, Erica Mendez (Beehive) Theme: Heart Pattern/Trick Box * Luluco - Brittney Karbowski (Grand Triggered) Theme: Cry Max do Heijitsu * Eren Yeager - Bryce Papenbrook (Titan Eren Rush) Theme: Helpless World * Ikuno - Leah Clark (Chlorophytum 2.0) Theme: Aile * Kaede Kayano - Monica Rial (Mega Tentacle Strike) Theme: Question * Naruto Uzumaki - Malie Flanagan (Send in the Clones) Theme: The Raising Fighting Spirit * Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi - Juliet Simmons, Rachel Landon (Pair-Up (with Shino)) Theme: Mori no Shinkokyuu * Lux Arcadia - Sarah Natochenny (Drag Knight Harem Attack (w/h Airi, Noct, Tilifur and Shalice)) Theme: Wyvern Knight * Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori - Stephanie Sheh, Patrick Seitz, Grant George, Sarah Anne Williams, Steve Cannon, Cristina Vee, Kaiji Tang, Todd Haberkorn (Elite Upgrade) Theme: Nui Harime's/Elite Four's Themes * Illyasviel and Chloe von Einsbern - Cynthia Martinez and Kira-Vincent Davis (Magic Kaleidostick Posse) Theme: Illya Medley * Izuku Midoriya - Justin Briner (One For All/All for One) Theme: You Say Run! * Ochako Uraraka - Luci Christian (Zero Gravity/Meteor Shower) '''-E- '''Theme: Ochaco * Meliodas - Bryce Papenbrook (Demonic Justice) Theme: Perfect Time * Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti - Kira Vincent-Davis, Patricia Duran (Rose Dragon of Thorns) Theme: It Looks Like the Dawn * Maria - Alexis Tipton (Powerful Witch Climax) Theme: Philosophy of Dear World * Koyume Koizuma/Tsubasa Katsuki/Kaoruko Moeta/Ruki Irokawa - Megan Shipman, Amber Lee Connors, Margaret McDonald, Elizabeth Maxwell (Bringing Comic-to-Life) Theme: Memories * Mordred - Erica Lindbeck (Rebellious Fury) Theme: The Knight of Rebellion * Astolfo - Faye Mata (Casseur de Logistille) Theme: Knights' Pilgrimage * Jeanne D'Arc - Erika Harlacher (La Pucelle) -E- Theme: Prayer * Alice Zuberg - Alexis Tipton (Bind of Amayori) Theme: ? * Tony Tony Chopper - Brina Palencia (Devil Fruit Pirate) Theme: Tony Tony Chopper's Theme * Cameron McCloud - Maisie Williams (Unauthorized Universal Ultimatum) Theme: ? * Yume - Jeannie Tirado (Brave Huntress) '-E- '(inc.) Theme: * Maiko Ogure - Dorothy Elias-Fahn (Begin of the Beginning) (ext.) Theme: Dramatic Specialization Type One-Star Goku Uniform * Takane Enomoto - Leah Clark (Cyber Virus) (ext.) Theme: Headphone Actor/Daze/Days * Madoka, Lan and Muginami - Kira Buckland, Sophie Roberts and Karen Strassman (Vox Unit Up!) (ext.) Theme: Try Unite!/Marble * Raven Branwen - Anna Hullum (Spring Maiden) (ext.) Theme: All Things Must Die * Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary - Erika Harlacher and Cherami Leigh (All's Fair in Love and War) (ext.) Theme: Violet Snow * Rachel Gardner - Meg McClain (Angel of Slaughter) (ext.) Theme: Pray * Cecily Campbell - Cherami Leigh (Knight Guards of Housman) (ext.) Theme: * Rimuru Tempest/Shizu Izawa - Brittney Karbowski, Dawn M. Bennett (Slime Master/Conqueror of Flames) (ext.) Theme: * Nomad of Nowhere - N/A (Eternal Spell) (inc.) Theme: Nomad's Theme * The Nostalgia Critic - Doug Walker (Bullet Rain) (ext.) Theme: The Show Must Go On * Selesia Upitiria - Kara Greenberg (Vogelchevalier) (ext.) Theme: gravityWall * Haruko Haruhara - Kari Wahlgren (Guitar Slam) (ext.) Theme: * Krillin - Brian Beacock (Full Power Kamehameha!) (inc.) Theme: * Umaru Doma/Sylphynford Tachibana/Kirie Motoba/Nana Ebina (w/h Normal and Himouto forms) - Emily Neves, Christina Kelly, Jad Saxton, Sara Ornelas (Himouto Craziness) (inc.) Theme: * Haru Soramachi/Namino Murakami - Bryn Apprill, Mallorie Rodak (Space Blitz) Theme: Sora to Umi no Aida (Between the Sky and Sea) * Makoto Mitsurugi/Makiko Maki - Avery Smithhart, Dawn M. Bennett (Final Blade) Theme: Sora to Umi no Aida (Between the Sky and Sea) * Rubi Azumi/Maiko Sakura - Reba Buhr, Juliet Simmons (Fuper Sun) Theme: Sora to Umi no Aida (Between the Sky and Sea) Assistants *Sukuyo Mankanshoku (Vulnerable) *Mataro Mankanshoku (Vulnerable) *Guts (KLK) (Vulnerable) *Takaharu Fukuroda (Vulnerable) *Aizenbo Fuguhara (Vulnerable) *Yukio Tonegawa (Vulnerable) *Mary Smith *Yui (Vulnerable) *Eugeo *Incarnation of the Radius *Zorome *Futoshi *Mitsuru *Nana *The Klaxosaur Princess *Nines *VIRM *Lucifer *Michael *Leviathan *Belial *Uriel *Satan *Sariel *Belphegor *Sandalphon *Mammon *Metatron *Beezlebub *Raphael *Asmodeus *Gabriel *Astaroth *Pyrrha and Nora (Vulnerable) *Glynda Goodwitch (Vulnerable) *Salem *Cuchulain (Vulnerable) *Rosalia (Vulnerable) *Sucy Manbavaran (Vulnerable) *Ursula Callistis *Croix Meridies *Oliver (Ni No Kuni) (Vulnerable) *Kantam Robo (Vulnerable) *Lum Invader (Vulnerable) *Beefeater E. Caty (Vulnerable) *Arpeggio La Lelena (Vulnerable) *Giselle (Vulnerable) *Haruka Komi (Vulnerable) *Tatsumaki (Vulnerable) *Nuko (Vulnerable) *Nobunaga (Vulnerable) *Kazuma (Vulnerable) *Yunyun *Wiz *Irina Jelavic (Vulnerable) *Donquixote Doflamingo *Yoruka Kirihime *Sasuke *Yashiro Isana (Vulnerable) *Kukuri Yukizome (Vulnerable) *Vegeta (Vulnerable) *Frieza *All Might (Vulnerable) *Ezekiel (MtVW) (Vulnerable) *Suzu Fura *Sieg (Saber) (Vulnerable) *Joco *Eco (Vulnerable) *Seishuu Handa *Kenshiro (Vulnerable) *Sora and Mii-kun (Vulnerable) *Tatsuya and Miyuki Shiba (Vulnerable) *Eiha and Red Dragon (Vulnerable) *Rei Miyamoto * Rin and Finis (Vulnerable) * Ange/Charlotte (Vulnerable) Storyline Italic - Splash Text Introduction, Bold - Final Super-Attacks * Intro: Rex's Ambitious Assignment Chapters (Part 1) * 1. Mission Accepted * 2. Plutonium (Ryuko Matoi, Satsuki Kuryuin, Aikuro Mikisugi) * 3. The Setup (Koyume/Tsubasa/Kaoruko/Ruki Sketches the Adventure!) * 4. Assistance Interference * 5. HALO Dive (IMAX) * 6. Bathroom Brawl (Mako Mankanshoku, Ragyo Kuryuin, Ram and Rem) * 7. Familiar Faces (Ram & Rem, Aoi, Akko, Julian, Valentina, Yasamin, Yuna and 9'a Returns) * 8. The White Widow (Tomoyo Kanzaki Slows Down to Perfection!) * 9. Attack of the Apostles (Sinon, Leafa, Philia, Koyume/Tsubasa/Kaoruko/Ruki) * 10. Dealing in Arms * 11. The Hijack Plan * 12. Capturing Solomon (Izuku Midoriya, Meliodas) * 13. The Blood Will Be On Your Hands * 14. Don't Make Me Go Through You (Mural #1) * 15. Mission Termination * 16. The Treacherous Intentions of Villainy * 17. A Painful Betrayal (Mordred Hits the Big Time!) (Asuna Yuuki, Luluco, Saitama, Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky) * 18. Tate Modern (Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Klein) * 19. The Tracker Location * 20. Kashmir * 21. Out of the Blue * 22. Catching a Copter and Plane (IMAX) * 23. Mid-Air Fight (IMAX) (' * 24. Two Bombs (IMAX) * 25. Ramming Over (IMAX) '(Tomoyo Kanzaki, Akko Kagari, Amanda O'Neill, Diana Cavendish) * 26. Coming Down the Mountain (IMAX) (''' * 27. Cliff Fighters (IMAX) ''(Astolfo Slashes Out!; Jeanne D'Arc Crosses Over!) ''(Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria Pendragon, Mordred)' * 28. Disablement (IMAX) '(Astolfo, Jeanne D'Arc)' * 29. As Promised (Mural #2) Chapters (Part 2) * 1. Camelot * 2. Arthur * 3. Londonium * 4. Grown Up ''(Shino Kuribayashi Joins the Battle!!!/Medusa Joins the Battle!!!) * 5. The Tell-Tale Story * 6. Vortigern * 7. The Sword in the Stone * 8. In the Dungeon * 9. Stopping the Execution (Alice Zuberg Comes Aboard!) (Shino Kuribayashi, Medusa, Alice Zuberg) * 10. Sir Bedevere and the Hideout (Tony Tony Chopper Turns Over A New Leaf!) * 11. Wielding Excalibur * 12. The Story of Vortigern * 13. The Blacklands * 14. The Vision (Mural #3) * 15. Rebels * 16. Decoy * 17. Chase Through Londinium (Tony Tony Chopper, * 18. The Power of Excalibur (Ochako Uraraka Turns Up the Gravity!; Cameron McCloud Enters the Battle!) '(Ryuko Matoi, Ochako Uraraka, Yang Xiao Long, Cameron McCloud) '(Mural #4) * 19. Safe House * 20. Deathly Interrogation * 21. The Lady in the Lake (Maiko Ogure Traps Up!) * 22. Negotiating for the Mage * 23. The Giant Snake (Takane Enomoto Infects the Altercation!) '(Maiko Ogure, Takane Enomoto)' * 24. Battling the Blacklegs (Madoka, Lan and Muginami Kicks It Up A Notch!; Raven Branwen Springs Into Action!) '(Madoka, Lan and Muginami, Raven Branwen, Cameron McCloud)' * 25. The Mage Tower (Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary Passes By!) * 26. Overpowered (Sinon, Mordred, Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary) * 27. Outcome (Rachel Gardner Intensifies the Fury!) '(Ryuko Matoi, Rachel Gardner)' * 28. Knights of the Round Table * 29. Kings and Queens (Mural #5) Chapters (Part 3) * 1. The Cold War * 2. Spies (Yume Gets Locked and Loaded!/Nomad of Nowhere Lights A Spark!) * 3. Chase Through Berlin * 4. Across the Border * 5. Flashback * 6. CIA Recruitment * 7. Joint Mission (Cecily Campbell Seeks Justice!) * 8. In Rome * 9. Chapters (Part 4) * 1. Ready Player One * 2. The OASIS * 3. Halliday's Contest * 4. First to the Key * 5. The Workshop * 6. Wade Watts and the Anime Heroes * 7. Why Don't We Go Backwards? * 8. Copper * 9. Nolan Sorrento * 10. Famous * 11. The Bet * 12. A Date at the Distracted Globe * 13. Ambush! (Doraemon, Tomoyo Kanzaki) * 14. Sorrento's Offer * 15. Rigged * 16. Meeting Samantha Cook * 17. The Secret of the Shining (Karma Akabane) * 18. Jade * 19. Escape * 20. Meeting Aech, Daito and Sho * 21. The Orb of Osuvox * 22. Hacking the Rig * 23. A Call for Help on Planet Doom * 24. The Battle of the Gunter Armies (Mordred, Aqua, Darkness) * 25. First to the Egg! (Rubi Azumi/Maiko Sakura, Makoto Mitsurugi/Makiko Maki, Neko) * 26. Storming the Battlements (Aoi Sakurai, Haru Soramachi/Namiko Murakami, Alice) * 27. Detonation of the Cataclyst (Ryuko Matoi, Kirito Kirigaya, Eren Yeager) * 28. Crystal * 29. Parzival, the Heroes, and the Easter Egg (Chitoge/Tsugumi) * 30. The Grand Prize Chapters (Part 5) * 1. The Pearl * 2. Security * 3. Boat Ride * 4. The Stolen Bag * 5. Chapters (Part 6) (Entirely Formatted in IMAX) * 1. After the Train! (Violet Evergarden and Iris Cannary; * 2. Rescuing the Immunes (' * 3. Close Call * 4. The Whereabouts of Minho * 5. Across the Tunnel '( * 6. The Last City * 7. Plans for the Serum * 8. At the Walls (' * 9. A Certain Return * 10. Lawrence * 11. Blood Test * 12. A Way In * 13. Betrayed * 14. Regression * 15. Of All the Adventures We Had So Far... * 16. Inside WCKD * 17. Rescuing the Children * 18. Up and Out * 19. Jump! * 20. The Bus * 21. Rebellious Revolution * 22. Outsiders * 23. The Ongoing War '( * 24. The Turning * 25. You Can Save Us All * 26. Fighting Janson (Haru Soramachi/Namino Murakami, Tony Tony Chopper) * 27. Change of Heart (''' * 28. Made Sacrifices * 29. Safe Haven * 30. Paradise and the Cure Chapters (Part 7) * 1. The Plague of Children * 2. Amnesia * 3. The Imprisonment Camp * 4. Exposed * 5. The Escape * 6. Nowhere is Safe * 7. Liam, Zu and Charles * 8. Lady Jane * 9. Nowhere Else to Go * 10. Zu's Dream * 11. On the Road to Safety * 12. The Abandoned Mall * 13. Blues * 14. EDO * 15. Frequency * 16. Farewell? * 17. Nothing Else to Lose * 18. Control * 19. Powers * 20. The Long Walk * 21. Slip Kid's Camp * 22. Clancy Grey * 23. Dancing the Night Away * 24. Same Colors * 25. Rising Tensions * 26. Broken Trust * 27. Reds * 28. Battle of Wits * 29. Pendant * 30. The Children's League Chapters (Part 8 - Final) * 1. Back on Track * 2. Sub-Storyline (Taking place after Ultimate) * Super Anime Heroes (World of Darkness) Cast * Erica Mendez - Ryuko Matoi, Akko Katsugi, Tsugumi Seishiro, Yuuki Konno * Michelle Ruff - Sinon * Tia Ballard - Zero Two * Lindsay Jones - Ruby Rose * Kate Higgins - Artoria Pendragon * Lindsay Seidel - Nagisa Shiota * Bryce Papenbrook - Kirito Kirigaya, Eren Yeager, Melodias * Marianne Miller - Amanda O'Neill * Jessica Boone - Pina Co Lada * Alexis Tipton - Maria, Chitoge Kirisaki, Alice Zuberg * Christine Marie Cabanos - Mako Mankanshoku * Faye Mata - Aqua, Astolfo * Max Mittleman - Saitama * Carrie Keranen - Satsuki Kiriyuin * Laura Post - Ragyo Kiriyuin, Diana Cavendish * Matt Mercer - Aikuro Mikisugi * Stephanie Sheh - Nui Harime, Chito, Neko * Patrick Seitz - Ira Gamagoori, Franky * Grant George - Uzu Sanageyama * Sarah Anne Williams - Nonon Jakuzure * Steve Cannon - Hoka Inumuta * Kaiji Tang - Tsumugu Kinagase * Todd Haberkorn - Shiro Iori * Cherami Leigh - Asuna Yuuki, Iris Cannary, Cecily Campbell * Laura Bailey - Shinnosuke Nohara * Cassandra Lee Morris - Leafa * Trina Nishimura - Philia * Kirk Thornton - Klein * Jad Saxton - Llenn, Kirie Motoba * Brittney Karbowski - Lelei La Lalena, Luluco, Rimuru Tempest * Michael B. Jordan - Julian Chase * Dakota Fanning - Miranda Worth * Colleen Clinkenbeard - Monkey D. Luffy * Luci Christain - Nami, Ochako Uraraka *Christopher Sabat - Roronoa *Ian Sinclair - Brook * * Emily Neves - Yuuri, Umaru * Brittney Lauda - Ichigo * Austin Tindle - Karma Akabane * Jeannie Tirado - Kokoro * Bryn Apprill - Miku, Haru Soramachi * Leah Clark - Ikuno, Takane Enomoto * Matt Shipman - Hiro * Justin Briner - 9'a, Izuku Midoriya * Shaene'a Moore - Hamilton Uno Law, Tomoyo Kanzaki * Ryan Bartley - Ram, Yuna * Brianna Knickerbocker - Rem * Cristina Vee - Aoi Sakurai, Rei Hoomaru * Rylan Strachan - Katsuhira Agata * Cynthia Martinez - Illyasviel von Einsbern * Kira-Vincent Davis - Chloe von Einsbern, Panache Fure Kalgi * Patricia Duran - Bozes Co Palesti * Megan Shipman - Koyume Koizuma * Amber Lee Connors - Tsubasa Katsuki * Margaret McDonald - Kaoruko Moeta * Elizabeth Maxwell - Ruki Irokawa * Erica Lindbeck - Mordred * Erika Harlacher - Jeanne D'Arc, Violet Evergarden * Brina Palencia - Tony Tony Chopper * Maisie Williams - Cameron McCloud * Dorothy Elias-Fahn - Maiko Ogure * Kira Buckland - Madoka * Sophie Roberts - Lan * Karen Strassman - Muginami, Medusa * Anna Hullum - Raven Branwen * Meg McClain - Rachel Gardner * Christopher Spielberg - Rex, President of the Super Anime Heroes Organization Crew * Directed and Written by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie, Guy Ritchie and Rawson Marshall Thurber * Co-Directed by Steven Spielberg, Justin Lin, Wes Ball and Jennifer Yuh Nelson *Produced by Christopher Spielberg, Christopher McQuarrie, J.J. Abrams, Tom Cruise, Jake Myers, Neal H. Moritz, Clayton Townsend, Dwayne Johnson, Hiram Garcia, Steve Clark-Hall, John Davis, Lionel Wigram, Akiva Goldsman, Joby Harold, Tory Tunnell, Beau Flynn, Wes Ball, Wyck Godfrey, Marty Bowen, Lee Stollman, Ellen Goldsmith-Vein, Joe Hartwick Jr., Shawn Levy, and Dan Levine *Co-Written by Daniel Casey, John Gatins, Zak Penn, Ernest Cline, Lionel Wigram, Joby Harold, T.S. Nowlin and Chad Hodge *Composed by Various Artists, Lorne Balfe, Daniel Pemberton, Alan Silvestri, Steve Jablonsky, John Paesano, Benjamin Wallfisch and Brian Tyler Music Tracks * Sirius; ambiguous; I'm Sorry, I Cannot Be Nice; New World Symphony; Before My Body is Dry; Blumenkranz; Hymn (KLK) * crossing field; INNOCENCE; Dream World; Overfly; Adamas; Iris; IGNITE; courage; Startear; No More Time Machine; Shirushi; Seperate Ways (SAO) * Falling Star; To See the Future; Independence; Pilgrim; step, step (SAO - GGO) * Catch the Moment; Break Beat Bark!; delete; longing; smile for you; Ubiquitous dB (SAO - OS) * This Will Be the Day; Time to Say Goodbye; When It Falls; Let's Just Live; The Triumph; I May Fall; Gold; Red Like Roses; Red Like Roses Part II; Wings; I Burn (Remix); All Our Days; Die; Dream Come True; Shine; Sacrifice; I'm the One; Divide; Armed and Ready; All That Matters; All Things Must Die; Boop; Caffeine; Cold; From Shadows; This Time (From Shadows Part II); I Burn; Ignite; It's My Turn; Mirror Mirror; The Path to Isolation (Mirror Mirror Part 0.5); Mirror Mirror Part II; Neon; Smile; ? (RWBY) * Kiss of Death; Torikago; Midsummer Moment; Beautiful World; Alone; Escape; Darling (DitF) * disillusion; Sparkling Tears to the Stars; The Forest Where you Were; Hikari; Tomorrow with You (F/sn) * Shiny Ray; MIND CONDUCTOR; Follow the Stars; Transparent Wings (LWA) * fantastic dreamer; Little Adventurer (KoSu) * The Hero!! Set Fire to the Furious Fist; I'll Find It Before the Stars for You; Embrace Your Sorrows (OPM) * Redo; Paradisus-Paradoxum; STYX HELIX; Stay Alive; Dream of Buddha; Wishing (R:Z) * LAY YOUR HANDS ON ME; Beginning Speed (KizN) * GATE: It's Like Dawn; Prism Communicate; GATE II: Surpass the World; Itsudatte Communication (Gate) * What do you Mean?; The End of a Dream is Always the Alarm Clock!; Get Out of My Way!; Ora wa Ninkimono; I Want You; Tobe Tobe Onei-san; Sorrowful Songs; Pleasure; Leisurely De-o!; Hapihapi; Hey Baby; T.W.L; Mountain Range of Hopes; 100 Percent for You; Let's Sing a Song; I Want to Be Sorry; Why; Reggae; Party Join Us Great Strategy; Shin-chan Ondo; Boys Be Brave, Let's Hold with a Broom; Depending on What I'm Tackling; Suki Suki - My Girl; Goodbye Thank You; Kyou wa Date; Cheer Up Please; I Love You At All Times; Nichuu no Fantasy: Taiiku wo Yasumi Onna no Ko Hen; Song of Oh My God with Mama; There's a Sharp Joy When You Are Here (CSC) * Youth Savage Theory; Self-Reliance Revolution; Hello, shooting star; QUESTION; Bye Bye Yesterday; Damaged Moon; The Day When I Can Meet You Again (AC) * Struck By a Headwind; OVERDRIVER (RW!) * Gotta Find That Dragon Ball!; Mystical Adventure! (ENG and JPN versions); I'll Give You Romance (ENG and JPN versions); The Blue Travellers; DragonBall Legend; Wonderland; Aiming for the Best; Red Ribbon Army; Muten Roshi no Oshie; Son Goku Song; Wolf Hurricane; DragonBall Z Theme; Rock the Dragon; Cha-La-Head-Cha-La; We Gotta Power; (DB) * * The Song of a Hero's Fate; ASH; Desir; KOE (F/A) * *Try Unite!; Marble; Hello!; Jersey-Bu Tamashi!; Flower In Green; Wasurenaiyo; Symphony reloaded (LTFOR) *Violet Snow; (VE) *Pray; (AOD) * Special Sightseeings (Story Bridges Only) * Land of the Dead (Coco) * Crait (Star Wars: The Last Jedi) * Metropolis (Justice League) * Wakanda/Asgard (Thor: Ragnarok/Black Panther/Avengers: Infinity War) * Los Angeles (2049) (Blade Runner 2049) Haru/Namino's Outfits * Eugeo * Saitama * Ange * Charlotte * Luna (Konosuba) * Alice Zuberg * Airi Arcadia * Eugeo * Umaru * Aikuro Mikisugi Makoto/Makiko's Outfits * Subaru Natsuki (ext.) * Mary * Arpeggio La Lalena * Shino Kuribayashi * Lisesharte Atismata * Rin (Lost Song) * Finis * Sinon * Seishuu Handa * Yukiko Kanzaki * Integrity Knight Ruby/Maiko's Outfits * Platy * Akane Shinjo * Amanda O'Neill * Koyume Koizuka/Tsubasa Katsuki * Captain Kuro * Artoria Pendragon Outfit Facts * Ryuko Matoi wears her Senketsu Senjin armor, regular Senketsu armor, synchronized Senketsu, normal Senketsu uniform, pajamas, street wear, cloak and school raid outfits. * Sinon can don her Alicization, GGO, SAO, Alfheim, bedtime, Ordinal Scale and regular outfits. * Zero Two has an alternate version of herself as a disguise (the early concept design; dark hair and different uniform) that she uses. * Ruby Rose can don her Beacon Academy, Volume 2 and time-skip outfits. * Kirito Kirigaya can use his Alicization, SAO, GGO, Alfheim, Ordinal Scale and regular outfits. * Artoria Pendragon dons her Arthurian knight and regular outfits. * Amanda O'Neill dons two witch uniforms, regular, and Appleton uniform outfits. * Aikuro Mitsugi wears his regular and teacher disguise outfits. * Mako Mankanshoku wears her regular, business, nightgown, one-star uniform, two-star uniform, school raid, nudist gear and normal Senketsu uniform outfits. * Aqua wears her regular and bedtime outfits. * Satsuki Kiryuin wears her Junketsu Override, regular Junketsu armor, normal Junketsu uniform, former uniform, normal Senketsu uniform, regular Senketsu armor, nudist gear and dress outfits. * Yuna dons her Ordinal Scale, SAO and regular outfits. * Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee wear their Beacon Academy, Volume 2 and time-skip outfits. * Nagisa Shiota wears his regular and Assassin outfits. * Barazo Mankanshoku wears his regular, nightgown and business outfits. * Yang Xiao Long uses her Beacon Academy, Volume 2 and time-skip outfits. * Darkness uses her knight armor, formal and regular outfits. * Llenn dons her GGO, Alfheim and regular outfits. * Rin Tohsaka, Yuuri, Chito, Nui, Ira, Uzu, Nonon, Hoka, Rei, Tsumugu and Shiro do not have additional outfits. * Izuku dons his normal and costume outfits. * Meliodas dons his normal and Demon mode forms. * Koyume, Tsubasa, Kaoruko and Ruki can don their casual, comic-book outfits (respectively, a princess and Wing-V for Koyume and Tsubasa), and school uniforms (for the latter two). * Mordred uses her knight armor, armorless and regular outfits. * Alice Zuberg uses her knight armor and regular outfits. * Cameron McCloud wears her regular, Vanguard and green body suit outfits. * Maiko Ogure wears her regular and Senketsu outfits. * Takane Enomoto uses her technological and regular forms. * Murals Anime Hero Titles * '''Ryuko Matoi (Let's Go!) * Sinon (A Quest to Seal the Darkness) * Zero Two (I Found You!) * Ruby Rose (Huntress Clash) * Kirito Kirigaya (Journey to Alicization) * Artoria Pendragon (Another Sword, Another Legend) * Amanda O'Neill (Witchcraft Smash) * Nagisa Shiota (Fighting for the Assassin) * Pina Co Lada (A Kingdom of Dragons) * Aqua (Home to this Wonderful World!) * Saitama (Up Close and Personal) * Mako Mankanshoku (Mako's Nightmares) * Leafa (Wisdom Prevails) * Philia (Masquerade) * Aikuro Mikisugi (Life-Fiber Journey) * Miku (All Original, All First) * Satsuki Kiryuin (No Damsel in Distress) * Asuna Yuuki (Hey There!) * Ragyo Kiryuin (The Good, the Bad and the Evil) * Klein (Fire in the Darkness) * Katsuhira Agata (Colorful Kiznaiver Plan) * Shinnosuke Nohara (A Long Legacy) * Hiro (Stamen Control) * Darkness (Magic, Sacred Powers and Masochism!) * Diana Cavendish (Soar Above the Darkness) * Hamilton Uno Law (A Journey of Swords) * Ram & Rem (Twins Takes Two!) * 9'a (Sympathetic Scuffle) * Lelei La Lalena (The Special Region Warriors) * Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee (Two Sides of the Same Coin) * Yang Xiao Long (Anger Rumble) * Goku (At the Speed of Sound) * Rin Tohsaka (Elements! Magic! Magecraft!) * Barazo Mankanshoku (I'm Gonna Win!) * Yuuri & Chito (Apocalyptic Explorers) * Julian Chase/Miranda Worth w/h Ichigo, Yasamin Madrani and Valentina Romanyszyn (The Future Protectors) * Kokoro (Counter Encounters) * Aoi Sakurai (Security and Service OSP) * Doraemon (Unusual Expressions) * Yuna (Sword Art Song!) * Llenn (The Teamwork of Courage) * Akko Kagari (Reunited Roster) * Monkey D. Luffy/Nami/Roronoa Zoro/Brook/Usopp/Nico Robin/Sanji/Franky (Mistake to Underestimate) * Neko (Strain Feline Powers Activate!) * Chitoge Kirisaki/Tsugumi Seishiro (Flirtatious Smash) * Luluco (One Space After Another) * Eren Yeager (Vigorous Training) * Ikuno (Your Turn, Ikuno!) * Kaede Kayano (A Little Divine Intervention) * Karma Akabane (Created Warriors) * Naruto (Ageless Classic) * Rory Mercury (A Path of Heroes) * Tuka Luna Marceau/Yao Haa Dushi (Arrows and Spells) * Lux Arcadia (Witness the Bahamut's Power) * Nui Harime/Ira Gamagoori/Uzu Sanageyama/Nonon Jakuzure/Hoka Inumuta/Rei Hoomaru/Tsumugu Kinagase/Shiro Iori (Satsuki, Can You Hear Me?) * Illyasviel & Chloe von Einsbern (Ruby, Scarlet, Kaleidostick) * Izuku Midoriya (Seeking a Battle) * Meliodas (Holy Knights? Not Interested) * Panache Fure Kalgi/Bozes Co Palesti (Between White and Black) * Maria (The Requiem of Fallen Witches) * Koyume Koizuma/Tsubasa Katsuki/Kaoruko Moeta/Ruki Irokawa (An Incredible Comic-edic Journey) * Tomoyo Kanzaki (Superhuman Represent!) * Mordred (It Can't Be! Demons!) * Astolfo (Apo-calypta) * Jeanne D'Arc (Hero Echoes) * Shino Kuribayashi (Fight as One) * Medusa (The Great Venom Given Form) * Alice Zuberg (Super Integrity Class) * Tony Tony Chopper (Best Doctor in Town) * Ochako Uraraku (Red-Hot Love) * Cameron McCloud (Burning Mecha-Pilot Spirit) * Maiko Ogure * Takane Enomoto * Madoka, Lan & Muginami (Heroes of Color) * Raven Branwen (Legendary Bandit) * Violet Evergarden & Iris Cannary (Everlasting Duo) * Relation Patterns * Ryuko Matoi, Goku, Maria, Eren Yeager, Lelei La Lalena, Mako Mankanshoku, Hamilton Uno Law, Katsuhira Agata, Yuuri & Chito * Kirito Kirigaya, Ragyo Kiryuin, Julian Chase w/h Ichigo, Valentina Romanyszyn and Yasamin Madrani, Luluco, Yang Xiao Long, Philia, Ikuno, Asuna Yuuki, Illyasviel & Chloe von Einsbern * Sinon, Alice Zuberg, Ram & Rem, Astolfo, Blake Belladonna & Weiss Schnee, Aoi Sakurai, Yuna, Jeanne D'Arc, Llenn * Artoria Pendragon, Koizuke Koyume, Chitoge Kirisaki, Nagisa Shiota, Cameron McCloud, Medusa, Meliodas, Barazo Mankanshoku, Karma Akabane * Aikuro Mikisugi, Kokoro, Pina Co Lada, Izuku Midoriya, Klein, Rory Mercury, Mordred, Shino Kuribayashi, Ochako Uraraka * Ruby Rose, Aqua, Miku, Naruto Uzumaki, Leafa, Tuka Luna Marceau, Panache Fure Kalgi, Darkness, Kaede Kayano * Amanda O'Neill, Saitama, Rin Tohsaka, Satsuki Kiryuin, Diana Cavendish, Tomoyo Kanzaki, Nui Harime, Akko Kagari, Hiro * Zero Two, Monkey D. Luffy, Lux Arcadia, Doraemon, Neko, Tony Tony Chopper, Shinnosuke Nohara, 9'a Crossoverships * SAHU x Comic Girls * SAHU x When Supernatural Battles Become Commonplace * SAHU x Fate/Apocrypha * SAHU x Mekakucity Actors * SAHU x Lagrange: The Flower of Rin-ne * SAHU x Violet Evergarden * SAHU x Angels of Death * SAHU x Grimgar of Fantasy and Ash * SAHU x Nomad of Nowhere * SAHU x The Sacred Blacksmith * SAHU x That Time I Got Reincarnated As A Slime * Trivia/Plot Points * This installment has every character in the Super Anime Heroes series, and also the most in the series so far. * There are over 50 action battles in total, more than any other installment in the Super Anime Heroes series. **As for the musical score pieces and songs, there are over 175 compositions in all eight parts, with anime themes and inspired scores ranging to roughly 600 in total. * Characters like Ram and Rem, Aoi Sakurai, Akko Kagari, Julian Chase, Valentina Romanyzsyn, Yasamin Madrani, 9'a, and Yuna that appeared in earlier stories will return in Part 1. *Takes place three weeks after the last installment, Super Anime Heroes (New). *Ruby Rose will have the same nightmarish dream that Ethan Hunt has in the start of Part 1; in which a nuclear explosion detonated in Ethan's private wedding and Solomon Lane saying 'You all should have killed me', and Ethan and everyone of the anime heroes (excluding new ones featured) but RWBY were killed in the nuclear explosion. But as the blast was about to reach team RWBY trying to escape, both she and Ethan wake up and these events were revealed to be all just a dream. *Mordred, one of the new characters introduced in this installment and a character from the Fate/Apocrypha series, appears as a major antagonist at first in Part 1, but is later defeated by Artoria, Rin, and new anime recruits Astolfo and Jeanne in Part 1's climax, surrendering, then reforming and joining the group on their journey for the remaining nine parts. *New characters to the anime crossover series will be introduced during the story, from Parts 1 to 3. **From the start to the climax of Part 3, the five characters introduced are chosen by Rex in the story, who believes by the saying, 'the more the merrier'. **The Nostalgia Critic is the only non-anime and only live-action character to debut in the series. *In Part 4 during the Jade Key challenge, the High Five and all the anime characters face a part where they need to jump over the green void with the dancing zombies. The ones who came last are Mako, Eren, Klein, Lelei, Katsuhira Agata, Hamilton, Izuku, Ochako, Meliodas, Makoto, Cameron, and Maiko O., while most of them made it over. **After the speech scene in Part 4, while anime characters such as Mako M., Nui H., Mordred, Satsuki, Maiko O., Philia, Miku, Jeanne D'Arc, Tony Tony Chopper, Ochako, Cameron, Tomoyo, Lisbeth, Shinnosuke N. and Eren go help Samantha/Art3mis disable and destroy the Orb of Osuvox, Ryuko, Sinon, Zero Two, Ruby Rose, Artoria, Kirito and the rest of the anime characters are going to help Wade/Parzival lead the battle for the OASIS at the time. **Every assistant is used for the climatic battle of Part 4, will all be associated with the avatars, and will all not be harmed by the Cataclyst. Final Super-Attack Facts * Some Final Super-Attacks for characters Barazo, Kirito, Eren, Goku, Zero Two, Naruto, Shinnosuke, Aqua, Darkness, Ragyo, Klein, Asuna, Rin, Kokoro, and Doraemon have slight changes to their Final Super-Attacks from Super Anime Heroes (New). * Sinon, Aikuro, Philia, Leafa, Blake and Weiss, Nagisa, Aoi, and Yang's Final Super-Attacks make complete changes in this installment. * Amanda, Diana and Akko's Final Super-Attacks change from Shiny Arc to Shiny Rod. * Kirito Kirigaya and Eren Yeager's Final Super-Attacks have familiar fighting similarities. * Ryuko Matoi and Katsuhira Agata's Final Super-Attacks have familiar similarities. * Zero Two and 9'a's Final Super-Attacks have familiar fighting similarities. * Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka are the only anime heroes to have two Final Super-Attacks. *Astolfo and Jeanne D'Arc's Final Super-Attacks have familiar similarities. *Monkey D. Luffy and Tony Tony Chopper's Final Super-Attacks have familiar similarities. *Lux, Neko, Aqua and Darkness have a few more added characters from their respective animes in their Final Super-Attacks.